Moon Runners
by ThiefofSong
Summary: Kits are stolen, and a war breaks out between the four Clans because of the mistake of a half-crazy tom cat only doing what - in his mind - he thought was right. A prophecy looms over the cats, threatening to envelope them in a storm they won't survive.
1. Prologue

_**'I'm coming home**_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**tell the world I'm coming home**_

_**let the rain wash away**_

_**all the pain of yesterday'**_

-_- I'm Coming Home Part II _by Skylar Grey

Night was beginning to fall in the place of the stars. Though it was mid-leaf-bare down below in the world of the living, the weather above was as warm as it would be in Greenleaf for those not deceased. As the sun's last rays caught on the surface of a pond, shapes moved out of the shadows, bounding toward the water with ease. An air of excitement seemed to hover over the clearing as the creatures gathered, their eyes gleaming with eagerness.

"This is my favorite part of being in StarClan," One of them murmured, settling close beside the pool. It was a she-cat, a pretty one at that, with silver fur streaked with darker tabby stripes. Though she appeared young, her blue eyes held the wisdom of a thousand suns' worth of life.

"I must agree, Silverstream. I miss being with my Clan, but... Seeing this is almost worth it." Another cat chimed in, this one a tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes.

"But, friends... I am worried for their safety." Rasped an older blue-gray she-cat. Though she, too, appeared somewhat excited, fear clouded her gaze.

"Bluestar's right," A voice said from the back of the already good-sized crowd. Immediately, the cats parted to form a thin pathway for the elderly she-cat slipping through their ranks. Her fur was matted - as it always seemed to be - and her mustard yellow eyes were narrowed in her patented irritated look. "These kits' fates have already been decided. Though she'll try to stop it, I'm afraid that she cannot. They'll join us very soon. Can't you all sense it in those daft brains of yours?"

The tortoiseshell nodded, becoming tense. The tabby copied her motion, quite sadly in fact, and several others in the group did as well.

"I believe we _can_, Yellowfang. The fact of the matter is," A large white tom began, pausing to draw one of his black paws over an ear, "that we don't want to believe it. We don't want to see them die just as much as you do."

Yellowfang hissed in anger as she halted a few tail-lengths from the water's edge, her whiskers twitching in frustration. After a few moments, she sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I just fear the effects that it will have on Sweetflower." She said, raising her gaze to meet Bluestar's. "We both know how hard it can be to lose kits."

The old ThunderClan leader flinched in surprise, the words catching her off-guard. A few gasps came from the cats surrounding them; no one had expected Yellowfang to say anything like that.

"We'll have to wait and see what comes of it." She replied tiredly, laying down on the soft grass. Her ears perked up every so often as more pawsteps came about, until finally, everyone that'd been invited had arrived. "Blackstar, I believe it's your turn, seeing as these are ShadowClan kits."

The white tom gave Bluestar a sad smile and came closer to the pool than any of the other cats had. He sat at it's edge, just far enough away that the water couldn't him. He narrowed his eyes in thought, focusing on something, and then reached out, touching its surface a single time with a black paw. Instantly, the dark depths began to swirl with hundreds of different colors, all mixing together to form a picture before them. They weren't in focus at first, but slowly, they gradually grew clearer, not just appearing as blobs anymore. It took some time, but it transformed into what was clearly a nursery - one with new kits about to be born.

A thick-furred gray she-cat shoved her way into the den, a smaller gray tom following behind her. His mouth was stuffed full of herbs, and he looked a bit uncomfortable. The she-cat led him over to a large nest of bracken, moss and feathers, where a dark tabby she-cat lay, her bulging sides heaving. She yowled, and because of the special magic of the pool, the StarClan cats heard it. They leaped back in surprise at the sudden noise, but quickly regained their composure, watching the scene with interest.

"Smokepaw!" The gray she-cat snapped, noticing that the smoky gray tom had begun to inch away from the wailing tabby. "You need to learn how to properly birth kits! I won't be here forever to deliver litters while you hide in the marsh like a scared little lizard."

Smokepaw gulped, his eyes widening at his normally soft-spoken mentor's harshness, and trudged to her side again.

"Even the sweetest ShadowClan cat has a bit of a temper at times, don't they?" Yellowfang inquired, though of course she already knew the answer. The crowd chuckled at her words, sensing truth in them. Few of the marsh land-prowling felines had ever been strictly nice, unlike some other Clans' cats. Nearly all of them had a fierceness that could not be matched by even a feisty rogue.

As time wore on, and the she-cat struggled to bring her kits into the world, cats began to drift away. If it wasn't their Clan's kits being born, they didn't care as much. They never were interested in the initial process, anyway, and were more intent on seeing the kits themselves. Not all of the non-ShadowClan cats left, though. The tortoiseshell and Silverstream, ThunderClan and RiverClan respectively, still remained, and Bluestar stood on Yellowfang's left side, trying to provide support for her former clan-mate. Though the old she-cat had been born into ShadowClan, she'd been run off in one of it's darkest moments, and had ended up being found by a young ThunderClan apprentice, Firepaw. Though she'd been prisoner at first, she eventually became ThunderClan's medicine cat due to her being loyal to her new family. She'd never forget ShadowClan, but her home had permanently become ThunderClan.

"She seems to be doing well so far." The gray-blue she-cat rasped, only loud enough for Yellowfang to hear. She nodded proudly, albeit a bit sadly, and turned to Bluestar.

"ShadowClan will always be strong, just like ThunderClan." She meowed with certainty. "Though we know their destiny... They're still healthy. They'll fight for their lives." Bluestar was taken aback by just how forlorn she sounded. Just... So lost. Hesitantly, she pressed herself lightly against Yellowfang's side, and was surprised yet again when she heard her begin to purr lightly. She said nothing, but Bluestar took that as a sign of thanks all the same.

They watched together like this for some time, until, finally, the she-cat let out another yowl. They both bristled at the suddenness of the sound, like last time, and by the sheepish shuffling of paws around the pool, others had, too. Leaning forward eagerly, the gathered cats gasped in surprise as a dark shape slid out of the she-cat, lying on the floor. It was covered with a filmy sac, which Rainspots instructed Smokepaw to nip gently to open it. He did so, and the kit that was inside already had something to say about the new world it had come into. It let out a tiny screech, sounding angry for being taken out of it's warm, cozy place. Rainspots chuckled lightly, and proceeded to tell the medicine cat apprentice to lick the little kit's fur the wrong way. She explained quickly that it aided the kit in getting warm, and also helped it begin to breathe. At times, kits couldn't breathe when they're first born because of liquid clogging their nose or mouth, and the licking helped to expel it. After a time, she took the little bundle of fur - a dark brown tabby, though a lighter shade then it's mother - and began to examine it, her head shooting up after a few moments to purr loudly.

"Congratulations, Sweetflower. Your first kit is a tom."

"Really?" Came the hoarse reply. She didn't raise her head to look, and though Yellowfang couldn't see her face at the side of the pool she was at, she knew that the tabby must've been smiling through the pain. Sweetflower promptly grunted, her body tensing, and then Smokepaw had another kit to free. This one, once the medicine cat apprentice had cleaned him and gotten him at least somewhat dry and warm, appeared to be a light brown she-cat with tiny white paws. She mewled softly, trying to move towards the milk-scent, but had trouble with it. Smokepaw glanced at Rainspots, and when the medicine cat nodded, he picked her up gently. Carefully, he placed her beside the little tom, where Rainspots had put him at his mother's belly. Instantly, she began suckling, to which the older apprentice purred.

"She looks healthy." He said, peering at the delicate little she-cat as she kneaded the tabby fur before her.

"Yes, indeed." Rainspots mewed, allowing herself a moment to beam at the tom. He really was a kind-hearted cat, and she was glad that he'd become her apprentice. In time, he'd be one of the best medicine cats in the forest. This she was certain of.

Two more kits followed the little brown she-cat, one a larger dark brown, almost black tom with white front toes, and a tiny white she-cat with brown splotches. She was even smaller than the first kit, and instead of letting Smokepaw take care of her, the medicine cat shouldered him out of the way. She brought the kit closer to her, licking her to warm her and to help her breathe. Though she let out squeaks of irritation here and there, Rainspots noted that that sounded a bit weak, and it worried her.

As though reading her mind, Smokepaw spoke up. "Is she going to be alright? She's small, and..." He paused, and his voiced had dropped to a low whisper when he continued. "She sounds awfully frail compared to her siblings."

"Well, it's clear that she's the runt of the litter. Many runts start out this way. I know _I _did. Look at me now, though." She said haughtily, puffing out her chest fur proudly. Smokepaw laughed, and, surprisingly, so did Sweetflower. The queen had curled around her four youngsters, and was staring up at the medicine cat duo with tired eyes. There was fondness in them, as though the pair had wormed their way into her heart.

"You two bicker like starlings." Sweetflower mumbled sleepily, but there was none of her normal resentment in her tone. Only warmth. "The Clan... We're so lucky to have you."

"Are you feelin oka-" Smokepaw began, but was cut off by Rainspots, who stamped her paw down on one of his. He let out a yelp, jumping away from the gray she-cat. He glared at her, mouthing the words, 'I'll get you back.' She rolled her eyes before turning back to their patient, who was grinning at them.

"Alright, to get back on track... You did very well, Sweetflower. The kits all seem to be strong. You'll need to keep a close eye on the little white she-cat, though." She frowned, the moment of playfulness vanishing from her mind. "She's just... Small, and a bit more frail than her siblings. It's only going to get colder, and I fear for her."

The dark brown tabby nodded, her eyes taking on a determined gleam. "I'll do the best I can." She promised, curling tighter around her kits.

"I expect nothing less from one of the fiercest she-cats in ShadowClan." Rainspots said, winking at her newfound friend. "Smokepaw brought a juniper berry for strength, and a few borage leaves for your milk, by the way. You can rest now and eat them later, if you'd like, just make sure you remember."

Smokepaw found himself looking at the mewling kits again as Sweetflower consented, his curiosity growing. "Before we go, I have to ask. Do you have names for them yet?"

The queen was silent for a long moment, her eyes narrowed in thought. Finally, after what seemed like moons, Sweetflower murmured, "Yes, I have. The firstborn will be Pinekit." She paused to let her tail stroke the dark brown tabby's fur. He let out an alarmed squeal, earning a jab in the side from his sister. They couldn't see yet to move around well, but it seemed to Smokepaw that the she-cat had done it intentionally. "The kit that just hit Pinekit will be Heatherkit, and the tom following her, Owlkit. As for my smallest girl... I believe I will name her Willowkit."

The gray tom purred at the names, and the trio watched the little bundles feed and subsequently fall asleep before Rainspots finally coughed.

"We ought to go. Sweetflower is probably exhausted." She meowed, and Smokepaw nodded. They headed out of the nursery after a quick goodbye, leaving her to feed and wash her young.

Blackstar and Yellowfang exchanged proud glances, and the cats still assembled murmured congratulations to them both for their Clan's newest additions. Some of the cats who'd left returned to see the outcome, and were delighted with what they saw. An air of celebration hung about the pond clearing as the groups split, forming smaller circles and chattering excitedly.

Despite how happy she felt over the birth, though, Yellowfang could not really join in on the fun. Blackstar, Bluestar, Silverstream, and the tortoiseshell, Spottedleaf, felt the same way, and pressed in on all sides of her, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Still, she sat in dull silence, her mind foggy with confusion and fear.

Try as she might, she knew that there was nothing that she could do to help the poor little things, and thinking that just made her heart ache so much more.


	2. Chapter 1

"No!" A yowl erupts from the medicine cat's down, startling the camp's current night guard. She stands groggily, her eyelids heavy from her dozing. Shaking her head, she glances at the entrance to the clearing before bounding across it to the den, effectively abandoning her post.

"Rainspots?" The light orange she-cat called softly, her amber eyes adjusting to the dimmer light. "Are you alright? Should I fetch Redstar?"

The long-furred gray she-cat didn't notice her worried visitor at first, her eyes wide in terror. She was breathing heavily, her sides heaving, and she seemed to be looking at nothing. She simply stared at the dusty floor, her head low. Smokepaw was at her side now, and, looking into his concerned green eyes, Rainspots snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry- what did you say, Goldenmist?" She inquired, voice trembling. The she-cat glanced at Smokepaw for an explanation, but he shrugged his shoulders slightly. He had no idea what was going on with his mentor.

"I wanted to know if I should get Redstar." Goldenmist replied, padding close enough to lay her tail-tip on the medicine cat's shoulder. "I can do that, if you need me to."

"I..." Rainspots paused, looking down at her paws. She looked so confused, and Goldenmist was shocked by this. This was the cat who always had a level head, who always knew what to say and do in situations no other cat knew how to handle. To see her like this was surreal. Her face was haunted, and she looked as though she'd seen a ghost. "I think you should. Go get him, that is."

Goldenmist nodded swiftly, whirling around to dash out of the den. _Get Redstar. Get Redstar_. The words bounced around in her mind until she reached her leader's den, where she slowed to a halt near the entrance. "Redstar!" She hissed from outside, not wanting to enter without permission. "Wake up! It's important!"

A yawn came from the dark depths of the den, and soon after, the ginger-and-white tom poked his out of the entrance, gazing down at the she-cat. There was an irritated scowl on his face, but deep down, Goldenmist knew that he himself knew that she wouldn't have disturbed his slumber without reason. "Yes? What is it that you want?" He asked, stretching the tiredness from his limbs.

"It's Rainspots. She woke up yowling, and I came to see what was wrong. She was scared out of her wits, and didn't know I'd come in, even when I spoke. When she came out of her trance, I asked if she wanted you, and she said yes." The light orange she-cat reported, and Redstar nodded, flicking his tail as sign for her to follow. _No matter how small the problem, he would've went anyway_, Goldenmist thought fondly of her leader. He slipped out of the den and barreled across the clearing as fast as his still-sleepy body would allow, Goldenmist hot on his tail.

"Rainspots?" The ginger tom called, entering the den quietly, so as not to startle the already spooked she-cat. "Are you okay? What happened?" Goldenmist could tell that he was concerned for her. He'd been friends with her as a kit, and they'd always played together. Even at five moons old, there'd been whispers about the pair becoming mates one day, much to their disapproval. They loved each other, yes, but as littermates would, not lovers.

"I'm not sure..." Rainspots began, staring off absently into the dark edges of the den. "I think we should discuss what happened, but I don't know where to begin. Goldenmist, you don't have to leave." She added, flicking her tail across the other she-cat's chest.

"But this isn't where I should be. If it's a StarClan dream or something, I don't think I ought to hear about it, at least not yet." She replied, frowning. She _was_ curious, but things like this weren't talked of so openly.

"No, no. I trust you enough not to tell other cats. Besides, though you're a little young, you know how to keep quiet. Even some of the older cats in the Clan can't keep their mouths shut when they need to. Right?" Rainspots looked to Redstar for confirmation, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"You're very intelligent. If only more apprentices and newly-made warriors could be like you at least some of the time." He murmured, seeming to be proud of the she-cat, who was now beaming happily.

"Oh, well, if you insist that I stay to listen..." Goldenmist mewed, licking her chest fur to hide her embarrassment. "Please, continue."

Rainspots looked at her paws again, unsure of how to speak of her dream. She remembered things, horrible things, but only slightly. It was as though they were blocked from her mind somehow. One thing stood out, however, from the mass of ugly thoughts.

"I had a dream, and when I 'awoke' in it, I was alone in darkness. There was nothing except empty blackness, and I couldn't find any light." She began, and when she began to tremble, Redstar laid his tail across her shoulders, trying to comfort her. She smiled at him appreciatively. "I walked for what felt like moons, and just when I was about to give up, a beam of light came from somewhere above, and fell upon three kits."

"Kits?" Goldenmist questioned, tipping her head to the side. "Three kits... Sweetflower's, maybe?"

"I don't know. She has four, but... Maybe. I don't believe it was, though. I couldn't tell who they were, because they didn't have any color or coat pattern. They were just black apparitions with ghostly gray eyes." She shivered, ears flattening. Her fear scent began to creep into the air. "When I asked what they were doing there, and who they were, the biggest of the three said, 'You can't save us.' Another said, 'We were always meant to die.' The third stayed silent, staring at me with big, sad eyes that looked too old for that little cat."

Redstar and Goldenmist exchanged startled glances, confused by what she'd told them.

"Is there more?" Redstar asked hesitantly. Goldenmist wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to hear more. Rainspots nodded. She had to force her next words out.

"The first suddenly let out a screech that was so loud, I thought my ears would start to bleed. The other three followed suit, until I collapsed. When I did, they disappeared, and the scene before me..."

Goldenmist's ears pricked, waiting to hear what Rainspots had to say next. She didn't speak for a long while, though, instead kneading the ground nervously with her paws. "Go on. We'll here to comfort you." She offered, settling down close to her to offer support. The gray she-cat smiled slightly before taking a deep breath.

"It changed. Everything swirled around me, and I was drug out of that horrible place. When it was all over, I was in the forest near ThunderClan. At first, all was well. Quiet, peaceful, even. But..." Rainspots began to shake again, but shook off any help from her friends, even her apprentice. "But it didn't last. Cats began pouring out of the woods on all sides, and I was caught in the middle of it. They collided with one another, slamming their opponents into the ground. I heard bones break. Cries of pain. And then, there in the center of the fighting - where it was calm, much like the center of a storm - were the three kits."

"What?" Exclaimed a shocked Smokepaw. He scowled, working the ground furiously under his front paws, pure confusion plain on his face. "Why were there kits in the middle of a battle?"

"How should I know?" Rainspots retorted, her long gray fur bristling in anger. "It's not like I put them there! I would never!"

"We know you wouldn't. Let your fur lay flat. That isn't what he meant." The leader paused in his words, seeming to consider something, and then leaned in closer to her. "Dear one, perhaps you should take a poppy seed and get some sleep." Redstar meowed, his voice as gentle as he could make it be. "You'll feel better with some rest, and we can continue this talk in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Rainspots... I really am. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Smokepaw mewed, shuffling his paws in fear. "Please forgive me!"

For a moment, she said nothing. Rainspots only stared at him, straight in the eye, with the coldest look she could muster. Smokepaw sighed heavily, clearly thinking that she hated him now. Then she cracked a smile.

"Of course I forgive you. I didn't mean to get so nasty." Rainspots purred, taking a few small pawsteps forward to look his forehead. "Don't worry. And, also, Redstar, I think your suggestion would be the best. Let's all go to sleep. I expect you both," She glanced at Goldenmist pointedly, "to be here as soon as you awaken!"  
Both leader and warrior laughed, and murmured, at the same time, "Yes, Rainspots."

**AN:**

**Sorry for there not being any lyrics at the beginning. I couldn't find a suitable song for it. If you guys have any suggestions, let me know! uwu**

**-Song**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been really busy, and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating._

_- __**Breath **__by Breaking Benjamin_

Cold. Bitter, fierce cold. Sweetflower had been forced to endure it all day - as well as part of the day before - without anything to eat. _That mouse-brained medicine cat hasn't even brought me any borage or juniper to keep me strong, and to keep my milk going,_ she thought angrily. It was blizzarding right now, yes, but it hadn't been earlier, and she'd seen the patrols go out. Where in the name of StarClan was her meal?

Alas, the dark brown tabby could do nothing but sit and wait. She didn't want to leave her dear kits No other cat wanted to share a den with her to help keep them warm. She wondered why, but couldn't think of anything. She hadn't been particularly rude since they were born. If anything, she'd been much nicer.

"They're just jealous of my little angels," She purred softly, nuzzling her children. Pinekit, ever the one to complain, let out a loud squeak, jabbing his tiny sister, Willowkit, in the side. She let a whimper, and tried to cuddle closer to her mother. Heatherkit and Owlkit slept more soundly, only twitching at Sweetflower's touch. After a few moments of watching them, the queen sighed.

Eventually, Sweetflower got to her paws, rousing her kits once again. They all wailed as she left them and padded toward the nursery entrance. As she examined it, she realized she'd been snowed in while sleeping. The entrance wasn't all that large, and wasn't difficult to block. With a hiss, Sweetflower began to scrape away the ice, working to make a hole just big enough to squeeze herself through. She had to be fast, and began to dig more hurriedly, the snow piling up just behind her in small clumps.

It didn't take all that long, really, but to the worried she-cat, it felt like moons. She shoved her way through the last bit and broke into the clearing. Immediately, she sank into the snow she'd climbed out onto, and growled. She had to make it. Sweetflower lunged forward, plunging into deeper and deeper drifts, until it was to her shoulders.

_This is hopeless! How will I find any of the prey under all of this? _She wondered, fear racing through her mind. "Rainspots!" She called, "Smokepaw!" Crossly, she made her way through the thick snow - very slowly - and went the direction of the medicine cat den. It, too, was snowed shut. and no cats called back to her. Probably asleep. With an angry spit, Sweetflower whirled around and trudged to where the fresh-kill pile normally was. To her surprise, trails led away from a hollow that had been made in the snow, where a few meager pieces of prey lay. A mouse, a tiny bird - nothing substantial. All covered in a fresh layer of white. Still, they hadn't bothered to bring either, or both, pieces of food to her. Was she _that_ forgettable?

_Oh, when someone finally comes to the nursery again, no matter _who _it is, they're in for it. _Big _time, _Sweetflower thought as she crouched in the small space, eating the bird and mouse quickly. She should've been back with her kits a long time ago, though she knew they'd be alright. _They're _my _kits. They're strong. Cold won't affect them._

Leaving the bones of her dinner - she could be disrespectful, too! - Sweetflower found the path she'd come into the tiny hollow on and trekked back through the wind and snow, across the camp, to her den. The air was only slightly warmer in here, she noted. No one cared about _her_, though, clearly. It could be so cold she'd be an icicle and dead, and still, Sweetflower doubted the capacity of their sorrow that she had went to StarClan.

"Why do I even bother with you fox-hearted cats?" She murmured aloud, sneezing as ice-melt water trickled into her nose. She heard a tiny mew, and some relief managed to worm its way into her mind. Her kits were fine. Sweetflower shook her head to try to rid it of her anger, but it still wouldn't go. As she groomed her fur, wet and unkempt from her adventure, Sweetflower failed to notice the scent of death creeping through the air, or the stillness in all but one of her young. Not until she went to curl around them and felt just how cold they were, and then a wave of anguish washed through her that knocked the breath out of her lungs.

**AN: That was very clearly foreshadowed, I think. Do you think that the kits are the ones from Rainspots' dream? Let me know in your reviews!**


End file.
